


pull harder!

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied shower sex, M/M, Multi, Porn Watching, Rimming, Skirts, The Eating Of Ass, Voyeurism, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Hyunjin has always been a curious man. Curious as to what the members are up to in the spare time, curious as to how he can help the others around the house. He’s simply curious, so of course he wonders about how tugging on his hair would feel.--alternatively, Seungmin and Minho indulge Hyunjin in pulling his hair.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 270
Collections: Hyunfest 2020





	pull harder!

**Author's Note:**

> this is for prompt 38 of hyunfest : "Person A (preferably hyunjin) Realizes they developed a kink for hair pulling so when Person B or B’s (can be one person or more than one) constantly pull on person A’s hair they try hard to hide their arousal but Person B or B’s finds out and decide to take advantage of their sensitivity"
> 
> !!! :D pls enjoy i had a lot of fun with this one heheh

He’s alone in the dorms today. The guys had gone out for dinner, and his Music Core gig had ended early today. He thinks it's the perfect time to get off.

Living with seven other men left him with little to no privacy, and jerking off in the shower just wouldn’t cut it, especially with the huge, clear glass door that left little to the imagination. Hyunjin takes a quick shower, nestling into his bed and getting comfortable. He pulls up porn on his phone and props it up against the wall. Being able to play it aloud for once has him excited already, so he fondles himself over his boxers, getting hard from pent-up arousal alone. 

Hyunjin exhales through his nose, watches as the smooth-shaven bottom pulls off his boxers to reveal his butt, perky in all its glory. The top lands a hearty smack to it, admiring the way the flesh turns red under his hand. Then, he kneads at the supple skin for a little, teasing the bottom by pushing the plug he has in a little deeper. The bottom moans prettily, back arching as his top tugs his head back to kiss him. The top has his hand fisted in the bottom’s hair, rough with the man under him. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, my pretty doll,” The top growls, the camera angled now to capture all of the bottom’s splendour from the side, getting absolutely plowed. 

Hyunjin’s tugged his cock out of his boxers, biting his bottom lip as he works himself up. He’s fully hard, foreplay on screen aside. He rubs his thumb over his slit, and groans. 

The top slides into the bottom with little resistance, pistoning his hips hastily as he fucks the bottom without restraint. The bottom moans unabashedly, thoroughly pleased with the pace. The top’s hands are on the bottom’s tiny waist, but one hand gravitates back to the top of his head, gripping his hair tightly and pulling. The bottom squeals, cock leaking underneath him.

Hyunjin has always been a curious man. Curious as to what the members are up to in the spare time, curious as to how he can help the others around the house. He’s simply curious, so of course he wonders about how tugging on his hair would feel. He reaches up, lacing his fingers through his own hair. The weight of his hand on his scalp is comfortable, but he outright moans as he gives a chunk of his hair an experimental tug. 

“You like getting your hair pulled, don’t you, little slut?” The top muses, words resounding in Hyunjin’s ears. They’re not even supposed to be for him, but they pierce him straight through the chest. Holy shit. 

Hyunjin pulls again, and feels the same tingle run down his spine. Again, now while tugging on his length. He suppresses a whine. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” The bottom babbles mindlessly, wet sounds so much more distinct through the tinny speakers of his phone. 

_ Yes, _ Hyunjin thinks.  _ I love this.  _

He pulls on his hair again, gentle tugs interrupted by hard, abrupt pulls, all while he works his cock relentlessly. Then, Hyunjin’s mouth falls open, head tilting back as his orgasm wracks through his body. His cock dribbles come miserably, and he breathes heavily as the wet sounds of sex don’t stop.  _ Holy fucking shit.  _

\--

They’re on the couch watching a movie. Just him and Seungmin, while Jeongin’s sitting on the floor, paying them no mind as he fidgets with his phone, barely paying attention to the movie. Hyunjin’s always been a cuddler, and he’s the only one Seungmin will let snuggle up to him. He supposes he’s too cute for Seungmin to resist. Hyunjin’s head is in Seungmin’s lap, and they watch the movie as per normal, Hyunjin lacing his and Seungmin’s fingers together casually. It should be fine, but it’s until Seungmin’s free hand runs through his hair that a problem arises. 

After finding out pulling on his hair does it for him, he’s been getting off on it  _ a lot _ . In some weird Pavlovian type of response, when any of the boys tug on his ponytail playfully or pull on his hair, Hyunjin can’t help but feel his cock twitch a little in his underwear. Of course, none of them know, so Hyunjin can’t exactly tell them to stop without raising suspicion.

So, he braces for the sensory overload that’s about the come. First, his fingers run through Hyunjin’s long, blonde locks. The action is meant to be soothing, but Hyunjin is tensing up then and there. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing without alerting the other men in the room. It feels so good already, Seungmin barely pulling at his hair. 

Then, Seungmin scratches at Hyunjin’s scalp softly, and Hyunjin  _ purrs _ . 

“Cute,” Seungmin hums. Hyunjin is tomato-red, appalled at not only his own reaction, but Seungmin’s nonchalance to the fact that he loves feeling Seungmin run his hands through his hair. 

Seungmin continues the motions, seemingly not thinking much of playing with his hair like this. With Seungmin not stopping, however, Hyunjin feels like he’s suffering while on cloud nine. It feels so, so good, but as his cock twitches and fills up in his boxers from the simple touches, Hyunjin has to cough and excuse himself to the bathroom. 

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asks first. Hyunjin must be looking rough. 

“Fine,” Hyunjin stammers. “My stomach hurts a little, just keep watching the movie, okay?”

“Was it something you ate earlier? We should see a doctor if-”

Hyunjin huffs. “It’s fine, Seungie. Don’t worry about me, alright?”

He doesn’t wait for Seungmin to respond, hurrying to the bathroom quickly. He closes the door behind him, and lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He stares down at his crotch, the offending length standing proud and tall. Ugh. 

He leans against the sink, frustratedly gives in to his desires as he shoves a hand down his sweatpants. It’s shocking that he’s so aroused already, from Seungmin’s simple touches. Hyunjin’s other hand finds his hair, and tugs, as if to satisfy an itch. He can’t be bothered to be discrete, too worked up from the pleasurable torture at Seungmin’s hands. 

“Hyunjin?” 

Speak of the Devil. His hand stills, eyes wide as Seungmin looks him up and down. “Not a stomach-ache then,” Seungmin states simply. Hyunjin nods shamefully.

“You’re hard… From what?” 

Hyunjin sighs, worrying his bottom lip as he debates whether or not he should confess such an embarrassing thing. Seungmin’s gaze burns holes into him, and Hyunjin has to blurt, “Your hands, in my hair. I like my hair getting pulled on, okay?”

“Okay,” Seungmin is terribly nonchalant about it. “Do you need help with that?” 

“I’m sorry?” Hyunjin stutters. 

“I mean, since I caused it, I might as well help you out, right?” Seungmin shrugs. Hyunjin is absolutely appalled. Not only does he  _ not  _ expect Seungmin to react like this, he’s even more aghast that his cock twitches at the thought of Seungmin, one of his best friends, literally lending him a hand. 

Hyunjin lets go of his cock, wipes his hand off on his sweatpants, and simply says, “Okay.”

Seungmin closes the distance between them, pressing their crotches flush against each other, and snakes a hand into Hyunjin’s hair. Then, he pulls. Hard.

Hyunjin whimpers, a soft, vulnerable sound in the back of his throat. “You like that, hm?” 

Hyunjin whispers a  _ yes _ . “Good,” Seungmin quips, and then he’s pressing their lips together.

He’s never really thought about what it’d be like to kiss Seungmin. He’s his best friend, after all. However, Seungmin’s lips are so soft, and kiss him insistently, and Hyunjin positively melts. He wonders how Seungmin is so good at this. 

“Keep touching yourself for me, pretty boy. And let me see.” Seungmin hums plainly, but he can’t  _ not _ listen to Seungmin’s words. Hyunjin exhales sharply as he pushes his bottoms down just far enough, so his hard length sits heavy in his hand. Seungmin eggs him on with a look, and all of Hyunjin’s initial anxieties about jerking off to his best friend seem to melt away. 

Hyunjin touches himself with long broad strokes, looking down at his cock instead of facing Seungmin. Seungmin’s grip on his hair has eased, but not for long. Seungmin tugs him up to look him in the eye, and Hyunjin cock  _ leaks _ with precome. “Interesting.” 

Hyunjin flushes brightly, being something to merely observe for Seungmin. His lips part slightly, beginning to pant as he moves his hand faster up and down his length. Seungmin smiles, and his hand moves to grind circles into the head of Hyunjin’s cock with his palm. The taller man jolts with the sensation, making a mess of Seungmin’s hand already. He’s close, and he tells Seungmin just that. 

“Make a mess then, pretty boy,” Seungmin urges, giving a final tug to pull Hyunjin’s head back, exposing the tan skin of his neck. Seungmin lands an experimental bite with the tug, and Hyunjin promptly comes with a loud gasp. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen as Seungmin brings his soiled hand between his lips, pink tongue darting out to lick up Hyunjin’s release. His nose scrunches a little with the presumably odd-tasting substance, but Seungmin looks so cute. 

“Don’t tell the others about my… y’know?” 

“Your hair-pulling kink?” Seungmin supplies with a chuckle. Hyunjin nods, looking at the floor. “I won’t, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Minnie,” Hyunjin mumbles. “We should do this more sometime.”

Seungmin visibly lights up. “I’d like that a lot, Hyuni.” 

\--

Hyunjin’s relationship with Minho is… interesting, to say the least. While Minho’s older than him, he acts like a younger brother, always teasing Hyunjin and playing with him. It was more amusing than frustrating when Minho acted like that, but Hyunjin thinks he prefers  _ this _ Minho. The one who doesn’t tease him incessantly, and is warm and soft and sweet. The Minho who cards his hands through his hair as he swiftly braids small chunks of Hyunjin’s hair and ties them down with little rubber bands they had gotten from the stylists the other day.

Minho seems to enjoy the little task, mindlessly working the strands of hair around his fingers and humming to himself. Hyunjin, however, is having less fun, as much as he liked Minho being so tender with him. Minho had tackled him in bed and begun braiding his hair, leaving Hyunjin with no room to protest. Now, they were sitting in Minho’s bed together, blood rushing to Hyunjin’s cock while the older man was none the wiser.

“Is this good?” Minho asks innocently, tying up another braid he had finished. 

Hyunjin bites his lip and exhales softly. He’s almost embarrassed to be aroused from such an innocent act of affection, “Yeah. It’s really soothing.”

Minho hums, hooking his chin over Hyunjin’s shoulder and sighing. “Lazy days are the best, huh?”

Hyunjin’s fingers dig into the flesh of his palm as he tries to will his semi down. He can’t possibly have someone else find out about his… 

“Oh,” Minho says softly. “You must like lazy days a lot, Hyunjin.”  _ Oh, crap. _

“I can explain, hyung-”

“It’s fine, baby, relax,” Minho soothes, nuzzling the space where Hyunjin’s neck and shoulder meet. “Do you want me to leave so you can finish up?”

“No,” He says, before he even thinks. “Want hyung to help me.”

Hyunjin turns to meet Minho’s gaze. The older man blinks slowly, patiently, considering Hyunijn’s eager reply. “Can I touch you, baby?”

Hyunjin whimpers in agreement, and nods. 

Minho sidles up closer to Hyunjin, putting the younger man between his legs. Minho’s chest is flush up against Hyunjin’s back, and the sudden closeness has Hyunjin heating up. Minho slides a soft hand over Hyunjin’s thigh, squeezing the muscle appreciatively. “Are you hard because of me, baby? Liked hyung touching you?”

Hyunjin nods. If Minho can’t tell, then he’d rather not admit that it was the hair-pulling that turned him on. Given that his hyung was downright stunning, maybe getting it on with Minho wouldn’t be a bad idea.

Minho’s hand brushes over Hyunjin’s cock, throbbing eagerly, and squeezes it through his sweats. Hyunjin lets out a quiet groan. The elder presses his lips to the column of Hyunjin’s neck. “You’re so pretty.”

Hyunjin sighs and lets his head fall back as Minho slides his hand down Hyunjin’s pants, stroking his cock in the confined space. The friction is much appreciated, and makes his head spin as Minho jerks him off with such careful precision. “And big too,” Minho hums. “Can I suck you off?”

The younger man gulps, murmurs a  _ Yes, please,  _ and Minho quickly gets to work. 

Settling between Hyunjin’s legs, Minho pulls Hyunjin’s large cock out, admiring the pretty length. Then, he bobs up and down Hyunjin’s cock lazily, long lashes contrasted against his milky skin. He looks beautiful like this, seeming so practiced in his otherwise sloppy movements. Minho’s cheeks bulge as he angles his head a certain way, then Hyunjin’s cock slides effortlessly down Minho’s throat with no gag reflex. It feels so good, so warm and tight and perfect. Minho’s perfect. Hyunjin’s hands find themselves loosely fisted in Minho’s brown locks, in need of something to hold onto while Minho sucks the life out of him through his cock. 

Minho slurps around his cock obscenely, tongue tracing the vein on the underside of Hyunjin’s length or sliding to the sensitive spot underneath the head. “Hyung,” Hyunjin moans. “You feel so good.”

The older man simply hums, content with Hyunjin’s reactions. He somehow takes Hyunjin even deeper, sucks around him even harder, until Hyunjin is squealing with pleasure, and drooling from how lightheaded he’s gotten.

Minho moves with a practiced ease, letting Hyunjin’s cock slide in and out, further in, letting his teeth barely graze the length. Hyunjin winces. He appreciates the extra sensation, grounding him a little before he gets too caught up in his arousal. “Please, hyung.”

“Hmm?” Minho calls, after pulling off of Hyunjin’s cock with a wet pop. “What do you need, baby?” 

“Wanna come,” Hyunjin pants out, desperation bleeding into his voice with no more of Minho’s wet heat around his cock. “Please.”

Minho hums contemplatively, as if he has to consider whether to let Hyunjin come. Meanwhile, his hand is wrapped around Hyunjin’s cock now, stroking broadly up and down his length. 

“How can I deny such a pretty boy,” Minho murmurs to himself, but Hyunjin blushes anyway. Sliding his hand down, Minho makes room so he can wrap his lips around Hyunjin’s cock once more. Watching the older man suck his cock is entertaining and deeply arousing, given how much Minho seems to enjoy the downright sinful act. He’s too hot, and Hyunjin feels himself being pulled closer to the edge. 

He tightens his fists in Minho’s hair. “I’m gonna come, hyung.”

Minho makes no move to slide off his cock, and Hyunjin’s whimpers grow in volume before he spills into the elder’s mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Minho milks him dry, sucking till there’s nothing left. He pulls off, grinning lazily as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Clearing his throat a little, he then sits up, seemingly prepared to leave Hyunjin to his own devices. 

“Can I help get you off too, hyung?” The words leave Hyunjin’s mouth before he can register them. 

Minho considers for a moment, and nods with the same small smile on his face. “I didn’t want to pressure you into it, babe. I would’ve jerked myself off in the bathroom, but I can’t possibly turn a pretty boy down.”

Hyunjin tucks himself back in as Minho leans back against the wall, pushing his sweats past the swell of his ass to expose his cock. It’s on the shorter side, but a little thicker than Hyunjin had expected. Precome is already beading at the tip, so Hyunjin swipes his thumb over the head, then pumping Minho’s cock in his large hand. 

Minho sighs with the sensation, letting his head fall back against the wall. “I’m going to suck your cock, hyung.” 

Minho hums, grinning. “Go ahead, pretty boy.” 

Hyunjin barely fits Minho into his mouth, lips stretched wide around his girth. His eyes already begin tearing up, feeling winded just taking Minho in. Minho doesn’t hit the back of his throat, but he still feels so full. Minho glances down at him with an encouraging smile, and Hyunjin begins moving. He bobs his head back and forth, feeling secure with Minho’s thick thighs on either side of his face.

Minho’s hand makes its way into Hyunjin’s hair, and Minho pulls it  _ tight _ . Hyunjin whimpers in the back of his throat, and looks up at Minho curiously. There’s no way he would have figured it out, right?

“You like it, don’t you?” Minho hums, voice still saccharine-sweet. Hyunjin can’t bring himself to deny it, nodding with the little ability he can. “You’re so obvious, pretty boy, grabbing onto my hair so tight, just like this.”

Minho emphasises with a sharp tug, and Hyunjin moans around Minho’s cock, making the elder groan. Hyunjin can feel his cock twitch in his pants again. “This is okay, right?”

Hyunjin has to pull off of Minho’s cock, answering him with a breathy  _ yes. _ Minho’s eyes crinkle in the corners endearingly as he grins. “I really want to fuck your face.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, positively thrilled with the idea. He nods excitedly, practically pleading Minho to do so. Minho just chuckles, but he’s still stern. “If it gets too much, squeeze my arm twice, okay?”

“Yes, hyung,” Hyunjin agrees quickly, settling back and opening his mouth to let his tongue hang out just a little. Minho takes his cock in his hand, smacks his tip against Hyunjin’s tongue, before sliding his cock into the younger man’s mouth. 

Hyunjin bats his lashes prettily, while Minho takes all of him in. “You’re so pretty,” Minho sighs. “I’m going to fuck your face now.”

His hands sit back in Hyunjin’s hair, holding on tight, and then Minho begins moving. Hyunjin’s beginning to choke with Minho’s thick cock getting pushed deeper into his mouth, but Minho takes it slow, making sure Hyunjin’s ready before he starts fucking into the younger man’s mouth. 

Immediately, Hyunjin begins to tear up, with Minho’s eager thrusts. Minho is enjoying himself, savouring the feeling of Hyunjin’s mouth around him. Hyunjin lets his hand rest on his crotch, praying he doesn’t get hard again. He makes sure to keep his jaw loose, sucks in his cheeks and flattens his tongue in a way that makes Minho groan. 

“You feel so good, pretty boy,” Minho purrs, letting his hand rest in Hyunjin’s hair. With the grip on his hair, Minho pushes Hyunjin a little further down onto his cock. Hyunjin savours the feeling of the head of Minho’s cock grazing the back of his throat, outwardly sighing through his nose. “I’m close.”

Hyunjin hums simply, and whines when Minho pulls him off. His mouth feels all too empty, but still keeps his eyes on Minho’s thick cock as the older man fists himself furiously. “Come on my face, hyung.”

Minho groans audibly, sighing a little as he pushes himself closer to orgasm. He points the tip toward Hyunjin’s face, the younger with his mouth open and waiting eagerly. Minho’s head falls back, abs tightening as he finally comes, cock twitching. Minho paints Hyunjin’s cheek and nose, the rest of his release landing on Hyunjin’s lips and into his mouth. Hyunjin swallows Minho’s come, surprisingly sweet, and giggles as Minho’s blown pupils take in the image in front of him. Hyunjin uses his fingers to wipe the come on his face into his mouth, and he swears he sees Minho’s brain fizzle out.

Minho catches his breath, leaning over to clean Hyunjin’s face up while the younger grins eagerly at him. “You’re a minx, Hwang Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin just laughs.

\--

“Hey hyung, I-” Hyunjin calls, pushing Minho’s half-ajar door open. “Holy shit.”

He’d intended to ask Minho about something,  _ clearly _ , but the thought escapes him, when Seungmin is sitting pretty in Minho’s lap, sinking down on his cock while Minho lays back against his pillows. They stare at him with wide eyes, yet are surprisingly calm getting caught in such an incriminating position. 

Hyunjin fumbles for a moment, hand on the doorknob but stays unmoving. Seungmin smiles at him sweetly. “Do you want to join us? We were just getting started.”

Hyunjin blinks, then nods slowly. Minho’s mouth curls in the corners, “Close the door behind you, baby.” 

Hyunjin does that exactly, making sure to lock it before he saunters over to Seungmin and Minho on the bed. Hyunjin stares down at the other men, entranced by the beautiful scene in front of him. Seungmin reaches over to lace his fingers with Hyunjin’s, grinning up at him. “Like what you see, pretty boy?” 

The tallest gulps. “Very.” 

Seungmin places his other hand on the mattress, pushing himself up to pull off Minho’s cock. He hisses between his teeth, then sinks back down. Seungmin’s pretty pink skirt is terribly short, bunched up between his cock and his body to show off his length, and pulled forward to reveal his ass. His butt is round and perky, smushed up against Minho’s hard torso as he lifts himself up and pushes back down onto Minho’s dick. 

“When did you get this skirt?” Hyunjin shudders, tracing over the hem with shaky, gentle hands. The checkered fabric is soft under his fingers, and the image of Seungmin under him, getting wrecked with his skirt splayed out sinfully flashes in his mind for a moment. 

Seungmin laughs breathily, as Minho begins to move his hips in tight circles to thrust in and out of Seungmin. “Ordered it online, thought it’d be cute. Makes me feel pretty.”

Hyunjin inhales, then ducks down to trap Seungmin’s lips in a quick kiss, fueled by passion and adoration and sinful lust. “You’re always pretty, Minnie,” Hyunjin sighs into the space between their lips. 

“What a sweet talker,” Seungmin chuckles, and leans up to kiss Hyunjin chastely once more. He moans quietly, Minho rolling his hips into him simply too good. 

Minho’s hands are firm on Seungmin’s hips. “Hyunjin’s very good with his mouth,” Minho chimes in, and Seungmin groans, letting his head fall back. Hyunjin blushes, thinking back to Minho using his mouth just a couple of days ago. “Hyunjin, would you be so kind as to give Seungmin a demonstration?” 

Hyunjin joins the two men on the bed as Seungmin clambers off of Minho with a small whine. Minho’s cock is slick with lube, but continues to stand tall and proud. Hyunjin almost thinks he’s drooling.  _ God, he’d love to sit on that. _

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Minho coos. “I could, while you have your mouth on Seungmin. 

This day could not possibly get any better. 

Minho maneuvers them, so Seungmin’s at the head of the bed with his ass propped up, and Hyunjin’s in the middle, on his hands and knees. He doesn’t ignore the way his stomach flips as Minho pushes him around barely, strong arms putting him in his intended position. 

“I’ll finger you, okay Hyunjin?” Minho hums, reaching down to grab the abandoned bottle of lube on the floor. Then, he reaches into his drawer to fetch a bottle of flavoured lube, tossing it over to the man in the middle. “You and Seungmin can have some fun first.”

Seungmin’s ass is presented prettily, soft pink material framing Seungmin’s bottom. He looks so good, bare and smooth, balls and rim the same shade of reddish-pink. “Am I eating you out, Seung?” Hyunjin chuckles under his breath, grabbing a fistful of Seungmin’s thigh. It’s squishy in his hand, and Seungmin sighs with the rough grip.

“I sure hope so,” Seungmin hums, wiggling his ass slightly in Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin laughs, uncapping the bottle and only to be hit in the face with an overwhelmingly cloying peach scent. He pours the sticky fluid into his fingers, barely running down his fingers before he smears them across Seungmin’s hole. Hyunjin feels Seungmin’s hole flutter against his touch, presumably shuddering at the cool liquid. Deeming it insufficient, he takes the bottle and drips lube directly onto Seungmin’s ass, letting it slip down to his hole before Hyunjin pushes a finger in. Seungmin gasps, back arching prettily as Hyunjin slides the finger in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Seungmin whines, gasping when Hyunjin’s fingers go further in, exploring his walls with the pad of his fingertip. He whines as Hyunjin thrusts his finger in and out mindlessly, asking the taller man for more. 

So Hyunjin gives more. He pushes a second finger in and begins to scissor them inside of Seungmin, taking pleasure in hearing him moan. Then, there’s a cold finger circling his rim, and Hyunjin gasps with the sensation, his own hand stilling inside of Seungmin.

Minho’s finger is slender, yet calculated in its motions. He’s slathering lube all over Hyunjin’s hole, a reassuring hand gripping Hyunjin’s left thigh, and then sinks his middle finger all the way in, to the knuckle. “Holy shit,” He moans. 

Hyunjin hears Minho chuckle from behind him. “Silly boy,” He giggles, moving his finger in and out of him the same way Hyunjin had done for Seungmin. 

Hyunjin reorients himself and leans forward to lick a hot stripe across Seungmin’s puckered hole. Seungmin preens at the sensation, pushing his ass back into Hyunjin’s face. The taller man laughs, breath fanning over Seungmin’s entrance. “Hold still, Seungie.”

Hyunjin grips Seungmin’s thighs firmly, leaning forward to press his face up against Seungmin’s butt. He continues to make small, insistent licks, and Seungmin whines all the while. When Hyunjin begins to push his tongue in, his chest is met with Seungmin’s rogue foot, bucking up with the pleasure. “Ouch.” 

“Sorry, baby,” Seungmin chuckles breathlessly. He repositions himself, getting a firmer grip on the bedpost in front of him and spreading his legs wider for support. His cock hangs heavy between his legs, and as Hyunjin dives back in for a better taste of Seungmin, he makes sure to wrap a hand around the length to give it a nice tug. 

Hyunjin pants against Seungmin’s ass when Minho’s somehow already worked up to three fingers, the eldest spreading them leisurely inside of him. “You’re doing so well, Hyunjin,” Minho coos. “I think you’re ready for me soon, yeah?”

Hyunjin nods, unwilling to remove himself from Seungmin yet, and wiggles his ass in a silent plea. Minho chuckles from behind him, and from the shifting of fabric behind him, and the wet squelch of a condom, it’s obvious Minho’s getting ready for him. 

Minho lines himself up with Hyunjin’s hole, wet and dripping with the amount of lube Minho’s used. He hums, as Minho warns that he’s going to push into him. The slide is easy, Minho’s thick cock filling him up well. He whines in the back of his throat, and it elicits a moan from Seungmin too. 

“Holy shit,” Minho moans, uncharacteristic for his usually calm, collected demeanour. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.”

Hyunjin can’t help but whimper, pushing his hips back onto Minho while leaning forward to push his tongue into Seungmin with a renewed vigour. Seungmin moans, head falling forward too. Hyunjin spreads Seungmin’s cheeks with his fingers, licking obscenely to taste a mixture of Seungmin, sweat and peach-flavoured lube. 

Hyunjin’s knees buckle as Minho begins thrusting in and out of him, the drag of his cock against his rim tortuously slow. Minho holds onto Hyunjin’s waist tight, pulling Hyunjin off and onto his length. Like this, Hyunjin’s tongue slides in and out of Seungmin as well, which the smaller man reacts positively too, with a weak gasp. Hyunjin’s surprised at how strong Minho is, and wonders if Minho would ever toss him around in bed. 

As Hyunjin continues to slurp around Seungmin obscenely, Minho’s hips pick up speed, fucking into Hyunjin shallowly, yet with intent. Minho seems determined enough to get all of them off, and leans forward to wrap a hand around Hyunjin’s length. Hyunjin remembers to pump Seungmin’s cock too, firm in his hand, in time with Minho’s own strokes to his length.

The noises Seungmin makes are positively sinful and swim around the room mixed in with Minho’s own grunts of pleasure, as well as the wet squelching between them. It’s almost too much to handle, two men at once, but Hyunjin decides that this will all be worth it. Minho’s cock is so thick inside of him, filling him up  _ so _ well, and eating Seungmin out is an absolute dream come true. 

Seungmin’s hand comes around to grip Hyunjin’s, tugging insistently to milk his cock. Seungmin is positively leaking, given Hyunjin’s messy yet enthusiastic work, and Hyunjin is excited simply with how frantically Seungmin is using his hand to stroke himself. “Baby, please,” Seungmin moans. “It feels so good.”

Hyunjin’s feeling good too, gut curling with pleasure as Minho’s touching him, and fucking him with solid, calculated thrusts. Then, Minho’s hand is in his hair, gripping a chunk of it and tugging hard, and Hyunjin almost comes on the spot. 

He moans out “Again!”, muffled into Seungmin’s pert ass, hoping Minho picks up on it. Minho definitely seems to, or at least likes to tease. He pulls again, and Hyunjin’s coming onto the sheets underneath him. 

He pants heavily, orgasm thoroughly wracking his body so suddenly. He definitely hadn’t expected that. Seungmin and Minho notice and laugh at Hyunjin’s embarrassment. 

“Can you keep going, pretty boy?” Minho asks, pinching Hyunjin’s sides tenderly. “We can stop if you need to.”

Hyunjin closes his eyes and gulps, reorienting himself after that absolutely mindblowing orgasm. “Yes,” He says softly. “Let’s keep going. Can I have some water first, though?” 

Seungmin leans down to grab his water bottle off the floor, and smiles reassuringly as he hands in to Hyunjin. The tallest man takes large gulps, the taste of artificial peach flavouring even more obvious in his mouth now. He’s finally evened out his breathing and thanks the two men quietly for the break. Seungmin laughs and nods, while Minho ruffles Hyunjin’s damp hair. 

Hyunjin slides his fingers back into Seungmin as Minho begins moving his hips once more. Whining from the oversensitivity, Hyunjin pumps his fingers in and out of Seungmin in time with Minho’s thrusts. 

Seungmin pants, head falling forward as he pumps his cock hurriedly. Minho’s moaning too, indulging in Hyunjin clenching tight around him. Hyunjin feels so confident like this between the two men, insistent and eager, knowing they’re going to fall apart because of him.

“Ah, Hyuni, I-” Seungmin gasps breathily. There it is. “I’m so fucking close, oh my God-!”

Hyunjin curls his fingers just slightly, nudging at the swollen bundle of nerves only for Seungmin to whine in a high voice, and spill his load all over the sheets as well. 

Minho doesn’t waste his time, not letting Hyunjin deal with the overstim for too long. With a few more insistent thrusts, Minho moans Hyunjin’s name and comes into the condom.

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin laughs. The other two chuckle breathily, and begin to pull themselves away from each other. Minho pulls his softening cock out of Hyunjin, who whimpers as he tugs his fingers out of Seungmin. Hyunjin wipes his fingers on the sheets to Minho’s discontent, given how Minho’s sheets had bore the brunt of today’s events. Minho ties the condom up and tosses it out, as Seungmin and Hyunjin pass the bottle of water between themselves, then the former passes it over to Minho, who takes a gracious sip. 

“Assholes,” Minho grumbles under his breath when he finally assesses the damage done to his sheets. “You guys better help me clean this up.”

“Of course, hyung,” Hyunjin quickly says, but Seungmin quips, “Well, I mean, I’m wearing the skirt, so…”

Hyunjin and Minho share a looks. “I mean… He  _ is _ wearing the skirt,” Hyunjin starts, and Minho huffs. 

“He is,” Minho admits sadly. Seungmin sits with his skirt splayed out on the floor, as Hyunjin removes the sheets and Minho gets a new set from his cupboard. 

“Can we take a shower after this?” Seungmin asks, as the two other men wrestle to get the sheets over the corner of the mattress. 

“There’s no way we’ll all fit in there,” Hyunjin pouts.

“You two can go, I’ll watch,” Seungmin says with a cheeky grin. While Minho gasps with shock, scandalised, Hyunjin shrugs in agreement, used to Seungmin peeking in on his showers. “Bonus points if you two get freaky in the shower.”

“Deal,” Minho says. “Tell the others not to expect hot water when we’re done.”

Hyunjin sighs. It’s gonna be a long day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> please leave me a comment and kudos if u liked it!!


End file.
